When I Grow Up
"When I Grow Up" is a song by The Pussycat Dolls 'and is on Just Dance 2. There was a Contest held which let fans choreograph own dances to "When I Grow Up." Three winners got their dances recorded (the winners were dancing themselves) and added into the game as Alternate dances. Dancer and Background ''Grown-Up The song starts with a grown-up Celebrity lady. She's wearing an aqua and purple dress. Her hair and sunglasses appears to be aqua too, and she's wearing a purple hat, one purple glove (the other is hot pink) as well as light blue high-heels. She's standing "on" The Red Carpet and around her there are paparazzis, palmtrees, railings and it might be glowing lights from a city. ''Teen'' Every time "When I grow up" is sung the lady "turns" into a teen/kid in her room who wishes to become famous when she grows up. She's in fact wearing the same accessories as her adult-form but instead of a dress and high-heels, she's wearing an orange t-shirt with matching shorts, plain white shoes with purple socks. A feather boa has been added, and her hair and glasses are orange like her clothes. Her room is displayed as very orange, a window with curtains can be seen, a bed, an armchair/sofa with lots of cuddly toys, a bed with a dolphin on it and a clothes-hanger. Also, a Raving Rabbid appears on the couch as one of the stuffed animals. Alternate Dances/Contest Winners Contest Winner 1 The first winner was '''Sam from France . He is wearing: *A yellow cap *A green hoodie *Blue pants *White and green sneakers. Contest Winner 2 The second winner was ' Mandy Davis' from the UK . She is wearing: *A hot pink dress *A light blue jacket with short sleves *A very dark purple belt *Since her hair is Blonde the special effects make her hair white in-game, as for her shoes who apparently are very light pink. Contest Winner 3 The third winner was ' Liana Veda' from the U.S . She is wearin g: *A hot pink tank top and warmers *A dark purple short skirt *Orange leggings *Dark shoes. *Her hair and hat are purple. Gold Moves The dance routine has 3 Gold Moves. *(1st) Put your hands in the air. *(2nd) Stroke the back of your hand on your forehead. *(3rd) Pull up your hands a little and rotate the upper part of the body. Trivia * The beta version of the song had visually another colour scheme. * The girl who dances to the chorus of the song looks like the girl from Eye of the Tiger. * This is the first song in the series to have alternate dances and alternating dancers. *This used to have a different choreography **You can find information about it, here. *For the contest winners, when they start recording with outfits on, in the real world, it has a different color scheme. This was probably done to make it look more colorful. Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GIBkvAJahY Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:00's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs with Multible Version Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Spoken Elements Category:Raving Rabbids